A Dainty Tea Party
by Asher Elric
Summary: Jack Visits Elizabeth and her four year old son with a gift. However, whatever shall he do when Elizabeth becomes depressed because of said gift? ElizabethWilliam. AWE compliant.


**A Dainty Tea Party**

**Summary – Jack Visits Elizabeth and her four year old son.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own a thing. Thank you.**

**A/N – AWE compliant. Though anything afterwards is from my imagination.**

* * *

He could hear boots coming up the board walk. The little boy stood at the door way waiting, many people passed their little home, but no one bothered to visit, except for maybe Uncles Pintel and Regetti with their own little ones. But for the most part, Lawrence would play by himself while his mother looked on.

As King of the Pirates, Elizabeth Turner would sometimes manage Pirates Cove, with the help of Teague Sparrow. However, he kept to himself, tuning his guitar mostly. Jack, well, she hadn't seen in four years. She hadn't seen William either for that matter, and it hurt her.

Whenever she got depressed over the situation, she would go and listen to his heart bear. It always seemed to calm her down. She was just coming out of the bed room when she heard her son squeal.

"Uncle JACK-JACK!"

"Son! How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?" Jack asked, he had swept the little boy into his arms.

"Just once more, like always!"

"Well, can you refrain from doing so today?" Jack asked with a smile.

"No!"

"Arg!"

Lawrence giggled at his Uncle, the man was funny and Lawrence liked him very much. Elizabeth smiled too and greeted the Captain.

"Have you had any adventures lately?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I got me ship back, that counts for something," Jack replied.

"Marooned ol' Barbossa I did," Jack said, feeling mighty proud of himself.

"You marooned Barbossa?" Lawrence asked in awe.

"I did, indeed," Jack said.

"I bet he wasn't happy about that," Elizabeth commented.

"Nothing he could do about it. I saved his crew, so we marooned him, that is all there is too it," Jack shrugged.

"And they haven't taken the ship because…?"

"Left Anna Maria in charge," Jack grinned.

"I do have something for you, though," Jack dug in his coat for a few moments, he took out a present for Lawrence, who loved presents, and then he brought something out for Elizabeth.

"Ran into dear Will a while back, promised him to give this to ye at the first opportunity," Jack said.

Elizabeth took the letter and tucked it away; "I'll read it later,"

"All the better to cry in privacy," Jack winked at her. Elizabeth snorted.

"Look Mummy! A boat!" Lawrence held up a small wooden boat with a handkerchief as a sail.

"Thank Uncle Jack for the present," Elizabeth said.

"Thank you Uncle JACK-JACK!"

"Gah! How many times must I ask you to not call me that!??"  
"Just once more!" and with that Lawrence ran out side. He sat himself on the boards and started playing with his boat. Elizabeth laughed.

"'taint funny, its not," Jack pouted.

"Oh, but it is!" Elizabeth laughed.

* * *

Later that evening, Jack listened at the door. He swore he heard crying. He wasn't much of a man when it came to crying, in fact, he'd rather Elizabeth slap him opposed to her crying. And it was all about the letter from William.

Jack turned away from the door and started pacing. This had gone on for an hour now and there was no sign of stopping. He approached the door with the action of going in, but at the last moment stopped himself. He couldn't very well impose on her time of reflection. That was just rude. But then again…

No, he decided, he cared about her and the boy. He wouldn't be rude.

Still – he didn't want to see her saddened by something he had brought her once again. He also hated it to feel guilty. He sat down at the kitchen table with a sigh. The rum bottle was empty and he thought about going out to get another one.

The door to Elizabeth's room opened then and Jack looked up. She looked absolutely horrid.

"Sit down, luv," he said. She did so, sniffling just a little but otherwise did so. She was such a strong woman, Jack knew that was only part of what William fell in love with. Jack went to the stove and put the water on to boil. He knew his way around the kitchen from his earlier rummaging for rum.

Elizabeth watched him.

"So, read that letter, did you?" Jack asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Heard you crying,"

"Oh,"

"It ain't easy, being the wife of a man of the sea," Jack commented.

"I didn't think it would be this hard,"

"Sometimes it gets worse, but what do I know? I ain't a woman, now am I?"

"No, but you act like one sometimes,"

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, it is so," Elizabeth said. Jack then took on a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Well, I do hope you like the tea, do you take one lump or two?" Jack asked. He sashayed his way across the room to the table with the tea tray as a high lady of society. Delicately, he poured the tea, all the while Elizabeth giggled.

"I say, did you see Mrs. Morison today? That dress she was wearing was hideous!" Jack's voice had gone up to a pitch to make himself sound more like a woman.

"Oh yes, that green has got to go!" Elizabeth agreed about the make believe hideous dress.

"And young Laura with that Naval officer, where all could see? The scandal!"

"Indeed, no self respecting young woman would ever do such a thing!" Elizabeth agreed once again.

Jack sipped at his tea just as daintily as he did pouring it. Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle once again. Jack gave her a look.

"Why, whatever are you laughing at, luv?" he asked, now his normal self.

"You must have been an actor in a past life," Elizabeth said.

"I used to work at a theatre in Florence," Jack replied.

"Oh?"

"Yes, pick pocketed from the ladies as well, they had loads on them,"

"Always the pirate,"

"Till the day I die!"

**THE END**


End file.
